Almost everyone has at one time or another found it necessary to carry articles of footwear from one place to another. For example, golfers will frequently carry a pair of golf shoes to the golf course so as to change into them prior to commencing play. Bowlers will frequently carry a pair of bowling shoes to the bowling alley to use during play. Children will frequently carry slippers to a slumber party. Large numbers of office workers who carry their dress shoes to work (while wearing casual shoes or boots during their commute) carry athletic shoes to work for jogging purposes during lunch time. However, carrying such footwear articles is rather awkward (it is hard to carry a pair of shoes individually or by their tied shoe laces) and unattractive. And a carrying bag for the footwear articles may not be readily available, or if available, may be too large or too small.